


Somebody Bends, Unexpectedly

by protect_him



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Fenris angst, Fluff and Angst, I hope this is classified as fluff, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, it's a happy ending at least, or a hopeful one I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_him/pseuds/protect_him
Summary: Slavers have captured both Anders and Fenris, and though Fenris is the one they were sent to retrieve, they find themselves more interested in Anders...until Fenris reminds them who he is. Anders is determined that they will both escape, but the magebane always seems to make things difficult...
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Somebody Bends, Unexpectedly

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just get a craving for angst-filled things, and I will sometimes write snippets of it if I can't sleep. This one turned out a bit longer, and so I figured I'd share it. I slapped an ending on and called it a thing, I hope it turned out alright. It's kind of painful, I apologize, but the ending is good, because I find I can't do without that part.

Anders groaned as he started to come back to consciousness.

“Oh, he’s waking up,” a strange accented voice greeted him.

 _Oh, shit_.

“He’s very pretty isn’t he?” Anders’ eyes snapped open, and there were three of them standing over him. His hands were tied together and he was completely unclothed.

“Maker, no,” he whispered. “No, no, no.”

“That sounds a lot like yes to me,” said one of them.

There was a moment of silence, and then another voice spoke up.

“All of you are blind,” the voice growled. Anders couldn’t see the speaker, but he could have sworn it was Fenris. “You are looking at a _human_ , a _mage_ — “ Oh that was definitely Fenris… “When you have Aegis Danarius’ personal body slave and bodyguard. Right here.”

All three of them looked away from Anders. His stomach sank. Did _Fenris_ just offer himself… in Anders’ place?

“Wait, stop!” Anders said quickly.

“Shut up, mage.”

"Oh, the elf is mouthy," the tallest man said, grinning as he turned to approach Fenris.

One of the others gave Anders a half-hearted kick in the thigh, and then they left his peripheral vision to follow the leader.

“You didn’t recognize him?” One of the men said.

“Hey, we came to retrieve a slave, and we found one,” the man said. “What should I care whose he is?”

“I care when he belongs to Danarius,” another man said, his voice pitched like a whine. “Haven’t you heard that magisters will pay half a year of our wages for a night with this slave? He’s a magister’s pet.” Anders squirmed. Was there any way for him to help Fenris? He pulled at his hands, but the rope was tight. He reached for his magic, but it was dormant. That in itself was enough to keel him nearer to panic.

He heard a small pained noise from Fenris, and then a gagging sound. Oh, no. No, _no, no_ . He wouldn’t be able to do anything to help in his current position. He kept up an act around the others when it came to Fenris. He didn’t particularly _like_ the way the elf talked about mages, but he liked _Fenris_ . In ways he tried to convince his heart he didn't. Fenris was mostly aloof, but he _cared_. He was watching everyone, would step up to protect any one of them if the situation got difficult. Not to mention he was handsome and courteous (usually), and had the biggest eyes Anders had seen in a long time.

Anders ground his teeth. It was no good daydreaming about Fenris now. The taste on his tongue was suddenly bitter. He could still sort of taste the magebane in his mouth. Wait...he _really_ could still taste it. He turned his head to one side and spat quietly. He seized his stomach and throat and managed to gag up a little bit more. He wiggled his fingers behind his back. Yes… he might be able to get a little bit of magic in a few minutes. The men were too busy with Fenris to notice what Anders was doing.

He heard a whimper from Fenris.

“Mmm,” one of the men groaned. "I love a pretty little elf. So good—" 

"I'm next," another one butted in. "I'm getting there just watching 'im, and you're sure taking your sweet time."

"He's definitely got practice," the third voice said, straining to speak. "He knows what he's doing with his mouth. Ah!"

Anders held back an angry growl and pulled against his bonds again. He had nothing to work with yet. He could only listen.

"Hey check this out!" Anders turned his head, trying to see. Unfortunately, he found he had a very good view. The tall man was behind Fenris, taking shallow thrusts that pressed him against Fenris's bare skin over and over. The second man knelt over Fenris, holding his head up by the hair so Fenris could suck him off. The man who was currently unoccupied held up a leather strap of some kind. "Should I try it on him?"

"Hah! Do it!" The man behind Fenris growled.

"Oh yeah," the man stepped behind the tableau and bent to fasten the leather around Fenris's throat. "He looks good in a collar."

"It's a little small, but that just makes it all the prettier, don't it?" The man stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Unnnh."

Anders squeezed his eyes shut as he listened. If only shutting his eyes could close his ears as well.

"Alright, my turn."

"He's all loosed up for you."

"Hmm." The man hummed. "You're still gonna have a hard time with me. Think he can take it?"

Anders heard an appreciative whistle from one of the others, and a low chuckle.

Fenris gave a pained shout.

"That collar too loose?" One said, sneering. "The little knife ear is getting mouthy again."

"I'll shut him up."

Anders heard a pleased groan and a small whimper.

"The little pup needs a treat, does he?" He could hear gasping, and hoped they weren't choking him.

He tried to summon his magic, but with no luck.

"He's bleeding a bit," the man sounded disappointed. "Guess I'm more than he's used to."

"You need some water?" The whiny-voiced man asked. "Elf blood is so dirty."

"Nah, won't hurt me," the man said. "I'll let him suck it off himself." They rotated positions again, shuffling and laughing.

Any further sounds from Fenris were quiet. It seemed like an hour before they were done. Anders didn't dare look, even after the men had left. He remained silent.

He was just about to try to use his weak recovered magic, when someone entered the room. He froze in place.

"Oh someone already had their fun," a voice said. "I'll just have to settle for a used toy." Anders flinched at the pathetic sounds of Fenris trying to protest.

 _Just a little longer,_ Anders promised. The man never looked once at Anders, though. He was much too interested in Fenris. Anders shuddered, trying to ignore the sounds from the other side of the room.

Eventually the man left, and they were alone again.

Finally, _finally_ , Anders had enough magic to do something. He tested his bonds. Fire would burn through them, but it would also smell and catch on any fabric or straw beneath him, and might draw unwanted attention. He decided to just use force magic, expanding the force from inside the rope and snapping it. He rubbed his wrists quickly as he stood.

Across the room, Fenris lay on his side with his backside to Anders. Anders hurried to kneel beside him. He didn’t dare use healing yet. He might need to save his magic to help them escape. There was blood drying around Fenris’s mouth...probably his own.

Anders could at least remove the collar that was making a red ring around Fenris’s neck. Fenris flinched and tried to push himself away as soon as Anders touched him.

“Hush, it’s alright,” Anders whispered. “It’s just me.” Fenris’s eyes fluttered, but the heaviness of his exhaustion overtook him and he fell still, his fear at least somewhat soothed by Anders’s gentle touch.

There was a second doorway on the opposite side of the room from where the men had been coming and going. Anders got up and crept over to check it. He was shocked when not only was it unlocked, but when he opened it he saw that they were on a ship. He could still see the dock as well. How had he not noticed the movement of the ship? Had they really not left yet? It was pouring rain, so they were probably waiting for better weather. Thank the Maker for the storm. He poked his head out. The deck was almost empty aside from a couple guards. It was getting dark, but they'd see him if he ran for the dock.

Anders wasn’t sure how to distract them yet, but he would figure something out. He found his and Fenris’s underclothes in the corner, though unfortunately the rest of their clothes were gone. He slipped Fenris’s smalls on, and then put on his own. He went to pick up Fenris. The elf was still barely conscious. He fell limp in Anders’s arms, collapsing against Anders’s chest.

Anders slipped out the side door, closing it behind him. He glanced around the deck of the ship from a spot where the guards couldn’t see him. He didn’t have much magic at his disposal still, and the guards were standing next to the cabin. And with the rain...fire wouldn’t be very helpful.

The deck shone, wet with rain and spray, almost like ice. _Ice_! With the water already there, creating the ice and freezing the deck behind him would be easy with Anders’s small store of mana. Shuffling Fenris into one arm and over his shoulder, he awkwardly bent and picked up a discarded bottle. He stepped out and threw the bottle over top of the cabin where he and Fenris had been kept. He heard it crash somewhere on the other side. They turned to look at the sound and Anders started running, holding Fenris close. He turned at the edge of the ship and sprayed cold across the entire deck, turning the entire thing to ice. The guards had already spotted him, and started running, only to fall as soon as they hit the ice.

The gangplank was up, so there was no way to get to the dock without attempting a jump or hopping straight into the water. Anders hated the idea of jumping in the water with Fenris. The elf wouldn’t be able to swim with his hands tied, even if he did wake up. He took a couple steps back and attempted a leap to the dock. He stumbled to his knees, but at least didn’t fall or drop Fenris.

“Stop them!” He stood up and started running. Oh, please let some of Varric’s friends be nearby to help him… He didn’t see any, but kept running. It wasn’t long before he knew that the guards were on the ground behind him.

The clinic was the closest, but the clinic wouldn’t be safe. He headed instead for the Hanged Man. It would look crazy, but half the people at the Hanged Man probably were.

The slavers were gaining on him. Anders spared a few precious seconds to shift Fenris and turn, sending another sheet of ice onto the stairs that he’d just climbed. He was gratified to hear the men shouting as they slipped and fell. He took several slower strides to catch his breath.

They were almost there.

All heads turned to the door when Anders burst in.

Hawke spit out her drink and Isabela was for once—silent.

Anders didn’t even look at them. He headed immediately to the back stairs for Varric’s suite.

Varric was already ahead of him, opening the door to one of his spare rooms.

“Do I want to know what happened?” Varric asked.

Anders gently deposited Fenris onto the bed. Now that the adrenaline was starting to retreat, he realized that they were both in their smallclothes and he’d just run into the Hanged Man clutching Fenris to his chest. In front of most of his friends. 

“Slavers,” he growled, then wrestled his features into a more calm expression to turn back to Varric. “Can we get some water?”

“Maybe some clothes?” Varric suggested. “Food?”

“Yes,” Anders said. “And privacy.”

Varric left them alone and Anders sat on the bed beside the elf.

He carefully freed Fenris’s hands from the rope that had cut into the skin.

Fenris whimpered a little as he did so, the rope chafing the raw skin.

“Sorry about that, but it’s just me,” Anders said. “It’s Anders.”

Fenris opened his eyes slowly and squinted up at the mage.

“Where are we?”

Anders smiled a wobbly smile. “Safe. We escaped.”

“How?” Fenris looked around, confused.

“We're at the Hanged Man, in one of Varric's rooms. I did not realize you were so out of it. How do you feel?”

“In pain," Fenris muttered.

“I can’t fully heal you for a little longer until the magebane completely wears off,” Anders apologized. “I used everything I had to get us here."

Fenris tried to push himself up. Anders could hear shouting downstairs as their friends were most likely fighting off the men who had followed them. He ignored the sounds.

“Fen, no,” Anders gently held him down against the pillow. “I need to heal you before you go anywhere.”

“I am fine now,” Fenris tried to insist.

“I don’t think you are,” Anders said softly. He reached to touch the dried blood on Fenris’s cheek.

Fenris’s face darkened as he turned introspective for a moment.

“Why did you do that for me?” Anders whispered. Fenris was hesitant to meet his eyes, but finally looked up at Anders, and Anders saw no trace of hatred in Fenris’s expression.

“No reason,” Fenris said.

Anders was about to argue. There was no way Fenris would do that for _him_ for no reason, but he didn’t have a chance to get the words out. Varric pushed through the door, carrying some clothes for them. Behind him was Hawke with two glasses of water, and Isabela with food.

Anders turned, glad that his body blocked Fenris mostly from their view.

"There should be room on that table," Anders gestured to the surface beside the bed.

"We haven't had a chance to see that Fenris is alright yet," Varric said, coming over to look behind Anders. Fenris was rubbing his wrists, but otherwise seemed to be well.

"Why don't we have Fenris sit up and eat something," Varric said. "I think both of you could use some food." They were all watching Fenris now.

"I'm having Fenris lie down until I can do a diagnosis," Anders tried to explain. "I want to make sure he wasn't injured."

“I’m a little surprised that you helped him at all,” Hawke said.

“I’m honestly a bit offended that you think I _wouldn’t_ ,” Anders returned, frowning. “We have some differing opinions. We’re not enemies.”

“Not by a long shot,” Varric said. He raised an arm to lightly slap Hawke’s stomach with the back of his hand. “Hawke, I let you read my friend fiction, you can’t tell me you didn’t get _any_ ideas from that?”

Anders folded his arms.

“Do you really have to bring up your friend fiction right now?” He asked. “I think it’s more important that we make sure Fenris is fine.”

“He’s still looking pretty hot,” Isabela said, “so I think all is well.”

“Bela, that’s enough!” Anders snatched up the clothes and waved to the others to leave. “I’m going to invoke my right as healer to kick you all out so I can see to my patient.”

“We just want to make sure your patient survives in your care,” Hawke said, digging in her heels. She grinned as though she was joking, but Anders just glared.

“Anders will not hurt me,” Fenris said from the bed, also sounding moody. “I trust him.”

Anders slammed the door behind their friends and huffed a sigh as he turned back to the bed.

“My friends don't even have faith in me," he grumbled. He saw that Fenris had pushed himself up to watch what was happening. "Fenris, I didn't say you could sit up yet."

"Why would Hawke not trust you?" Fenris asked.

Anders shrugged, and gently pushed Fenris back down onto the bed.

"They are rather fixated on our differences in opinion," he said. "Now, can I do a diagnosis to see if I can help you? I should have enough mana to do a diagnosis and to heal you."

"Do you want me undressed?" Fenris asked, touching the band of his small clothes.

"Maker, no, you can even put on the clothes Varric brought first if you like." Anders unfolded the tunic and held it out for Fenris to see.

"Can I sit up to put it on?"

"Are you in pain?" Anders asked, softening slightly.

Fenris blinked up at him. Anders couldn’t tell if he was staying silent because Anders should already know the answer or if he thought that it was a dumb question. Most likely Fenris was in pain, he’d hinted at something to that effect before.

"I will just have to hope it doesn't get worse," Anders said, dropping the tunic and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Go ahead."

Fenris pushed himself up gingerly and squirmed into the tunic.

"There's one for you as well," Fenris said, lying back down.

"I'll put it on once I do my diagnosis," Anders said. He put his hands over Fenris and let a diagnosis spell build, dropping it like a blanket over Fenris's body. He’d never done one of these on Fenris before, and his breath caught when the spell passed through him. It worked almost like a topographical map, lighting up at points that were possible issues or where the patient likely was feeling the most pain. There were pulsing points all over Fenris’s body. He could see in his pelvis where the most recent problem was, but fortunately saw that it was also nothing that would need serious healing. He could ease it with a simple healing spell, and easily had the Mana for that.

All of the other points were along Fenris’s markings, some of them surprisingly bright, indicating a more intense ongoing pain. As far as diagnoses on them...it was nothing Anders could immediately fix. Some kind of deep ache from the markings in his skin, concentrated around his joints and in sensitive areas.

Anders let the diagnosis spell dissipate and moved on to a small healing spell to heal up the raw skin from where the men hadn't been very careful. His expression must have been very serious.

“Mage… Anders?” Fenris spoke up after a minute. “Is there something wrong?”

“I had no idea you were in such pain,” Anders said. “It doesn’t stop, does it?”

Fenris frowned, confused. “You already healed it,” he said.

“Not that,” Anders replied.

“...The ache from the markings?” Fenris asked, slowly, as if he was making a guess he thought might be wrong.

"Do they ever stop? Or get less painful?"

Fenris made a noncommittal sound.

Anders put on the tunic and leggings that Varric had brought for him. The leggings had a hole on the side of one knee, but it was better than before.

"Mage?" Fenris asked, when Anders remained silent. "Did I offend you?"

Anders stopped, Fenris's question halting the anxious parade that had been going through his head.

"Why would you offend me?" Anders asked. "I'm thinking how I'd love to kill Danarius if you didn't already have the right to that honor."

Fenris only grew more confused.

"Why would you do that?"

"The pain you live with, what you've been through...I never realized the extent of it," Anders said. "You deserve justice."

"I think perhaps you should turn that healing spell on yourself," Fenris said, snorting. "I am fine, mage."

"I don't know if you realize how wrong it is that you are in that much constant pain," Anders said quietly.

Fenris pushed himself up and rested his elbows on his knees, looking at Anders curiously. "It's no different from the painful memories you carry yourself," Fenris said.

"Sure it is, I—" Anders paused. "Me?"

"You suffer from those memories," Fenris said, "and perhaps misplaced guilt from those you could not save."

Oh, they were having _this_ kind of conversation now, were they? Anders sat on the bed, intrigued.

"You think so?"

"I have observed, often enough," Fenris said. "It's a haunted look, I recognize it."

"You have… memories too?" Anders guessed.

"Few enough, but some that perhaps...are similar in some ways."

Anders's impulse was to deny this, of course, but he held his tongue. For once, it seemed possible that Fenris didn't hate him like he'd always thought.

"I apologise," Fenris said, looking down at his feet. "I'm afraid that was presumptuous of me."

"No," Anders said quickly. "I think you may be correct. I was so caught up in how pleasant Tevinter may be for mages, that I have been insensitive to how you suffered for it. I also need to apologise for my attitude in that regard."

Fenris looked surprised. Anders? The mage? Apologizing?

"I, too, have disregarded that your own history here has not always been one of a free man," Fenris admitted. "I was...jealous of your freedom. You are so...confident."

Anders had never felt so much for Fenris as he did now.

"It's taken many years of practice," he said. "You haven't had as much time yet. We can all help you, too. There's no shame in learning to express yourself."

"You are offering to help me?"

"I mean, I've been helping you already today," Anders said. "I'm not adverse to it. Besides, you are the one who compromised yourself for me. I wouldn't have expected that."

"And you...brought me with you when you ran," Fenris said. "I'm not sure I would have expected that either."

"Not help you?!" Surely he hadn't seemed _that_ antagonistic?

"You put yourself in danger," Fenris explained, "when all they wanted was me. Your disappearance wouldn't have been a loss to them."

"No way I would _ever_ want you to return to that monstrous situation!" Anders cried, indignant. "It makes me sick to think about. Leaving you to that was never an option."

"So perhaps we can call it a truce?" Fenris said, sounding hopeful.

"I would hope it's more than just a truce," Anders said. "I'd be proud to call you a friend."

"Friends, then," Fenris agreed, with a small smile.

"And as my first act as your friend," Anders said, "would you please let me use my Panacea spell to try to ease your pain? It's very gentle, I think it could help you."

"I rather think we could both use a little sleep," Fenris countered.

"Well, I can maintain that spell until I fall asleep," Anders said. "But there's also only one bed in here."

"And there's plenty of space for two in it," Fenris suggested.

"Already asking me into bed with you?" Anders grinned. "This is going better than I would have expected."

Fenris flushed.

"I do not mean it—"

"Like that, I know," Anders said. "I can't hesitate at a chance to tease my friends. I'd be happy to get some rest. Scoot over a scootch."

Fenris smothered an amused snort as he moved over. Anders tucked himself under the covers and Fenris lay back down.

"Would you let me try my healing spell?" And asked, turning to face Fenris. "I promise it's very gentle, and it won't keep me from falling asleep. It should ease your pain somewhat."

Fenris paused to think a moment.

"I suppose," he said slowly. "Will you stop if I ask?"

"Of course! I'd never keep going if you didn't want me to." It didn't take any effort to summon Panacea, and Anders watched Fenris closely to see his reaction.

The elf's green eyes widened when Anders first started. He didn't stop, but checked with Fenris to see if it hurt him.

"Hurt?" Fenris asked, almost breathless. "It...doesn't hurt."

"The places that usually hurt?" Anders asked.

"They don't," Fenris said, still in awe.

"Good," Anders said. "You should be able to fall asleep, and it'll fade once I'm asleep as well. It's easy for me to maintain."

"Anders, I… Thank you."

"Thank you for letting me try," Anders said, smiling. "Sleep well, Fenris."

"Sleep well," Fenris replied, closing his eyes.

Half an hour later, Varric and Hawke crept into the room, Hawke having begged Varric to let her check on the two to make sure they hadn't killed each other.

They were surprised to see the pair sleeping in bed side by side. Fenris was on his side, facing Anders. Both looked calm and peaceful.

"See, nothing to worry about," Varric whispered. "Perhaps they've realized that they're not enemies finally."

"They look more relaxed than I'd expect," Hawke said. "Aren't you suspicious?"

"Not in the least," Varric said, laughing softly. He took Hawke's elbow and guided her from the room. "Now let's let them sleep. Bets on how soon before they kiss?"

"Never!" Hawke said. "Twenty silvers on it."

Three weeks later, Hawke had to admit to losing the bet. Varric chuckled as Hawke handed him the purse, groaning, much to Anders and Fenris's confusion.

Anders shrugged it off. Their friends were constantly betting on things, and it wouldn't be the first time. He was also mightily distracted by a certain pair of green eyes and then promise of wine later that night during their reading lesson. The wine didn't necessarily help either of them, but it certainly made it more fun.

“You never did tell me why you baited those men,” Anders said, later that evening at Fenris’s mansion. Justice didn’t let him drink much, but he made some exceptions for these nights with Fenris. It made him bolder, something a bit more like his younger self.

Fenris thought back to that day, a short frown ghosting over his face.

“You said you did that for no reason,” Anders said. “That’s not something someone does for no reason.”

“I suppose…” Fenris said, stroking the page of the book they’d been studying. He blinked anxiously and looked down at his hands. “I didn’t want you to be hurt in that way. You are too kind and soft for...that.”

“Soft?” Anders laughed and took a sip of his wine.

“Yes,” Fenris repeated. “You are gentle.”

“Gentle?”

“You know what I mean,” Fenris said.

“After I used to argue with you?” Anders asked.

“Perhaps at first I thought you were truly angry at me,” Fenris said, leaning back. “I realized though that you were angry at the injustice of the situation of mages who were suffering. Like how you suffered.”

Anders leaned forward over the desk and looked up at Fenris quizzically. 

“And you believed that enough?”

“Mmhmm,” Fenris hummed, somewhat sleepily.

“Thank you,” Anders murmured.

Fenris huffed a low rumbling laugh. “I should be thanking you for the help you have been to me since,” he said. “I had not been free of pain before this.”

“You’re sure you want me to sleep over?” Anders asked.

“Of course,” Fenris said. “Are you ready to go up already?”

“Oh, no, we can continue the practice a while longer,” Anders said. “I just wanted to make sure that you’re comfortable with it.”

Fenris assured him that he didn’t need to worry. They shared a laugh over what their friends must think. Now, rather than argue, they generally ended up having a discussion over their differences, and finding that in many ways their experiences had been similar. It was comforting, in a way, and pleasant to have someone else to share the memories with.

They finished the bottle of wine and made their way upstairs to Fenris’s bedroom. They curled up beneath the sheets, enjoying the comfort of just lying together. Anders let his Panacea spell gently surround them until he fell asleep. He looked forward to hopefully many more nights of the same with Fenris in his comfortable bed.


End file.
